


AM Waves

by mccafejeffery



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Drinking, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Josh is kinda a jerk, M/M, Physical Abuse, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mccafejeffery/pseuds/mccafejeffery
Summary: Josh and Tyler are in love.Josh drinks.Tyler smokes because Josh drinks.Their love is fading.





	AM Waves

**Author's Note:**

> I never finished this and it's super old but here you go, I guess?

"Ty! Can you get me a beer?" His curly haired lover sat on the couch eyes mesmerized by the movement of the television, an empty beer bottle at his feet.

The shorter of the two sighed, reaching into the fridge, hands shaking, debating on whether he should give into the command. He shook away the thought as he grabbed onto the chilled, translucent, brown bottle. He walked silently to the living room, bottle of the toxic liquid in hand. He handed it over to the other young man with a sigh.

"Josh, I'm heading out." He said, a nervous sigh escaping his chapped lips, a tan hand running through his combed back hair. 

That got the curly haired young man with sparkling eyes, attention. "Let's have a night together, please. We haven't had one in awhile." He pleaded, the corners of his flush lips curved down. 

Are you happy?

Does he even love you?

He's a devil, you're an angel. It shouldn't work.

Despite this brain pounding at his skull, signaling to leave, his eyes were lit up pink with love, a smile crossing his face. "Of course!" He plopped down next to the athletic man, head resting on his toned shoulders. An ink covered arm wrapped around the smaller frame of Tyler, pulling him closer to the other man's steady heartbeat.

Tyler frowned as Josh drowned his lips in the burning liquid he chose to drink every night at ten o'clock. Josh finished off the bottle in seconds, his Adam's apple bobbing. Josh then sat the bottle next to the one that was previously emptied.

The lovers' eyes met, taking in their essence. Tyler had eyes swimming in honey, the ones Josh fell in love with in college. He remembered walking around campus with him, drowning in his eyes. 

Then, Tyler's eyes were his alcoholic tendency. Now is a different story.

But is it? 

He will always love you because you love him?

Kiss him.

Josh leaned in, crashing his smooth lips against the torn and chewed edges of Tyler's. Tyler leaned in as well deepening the act of affection. Tyler's wide hands sat comfortably in the muscled small of Josh's back. 

Josh pulled back, a small smile gracing his lips as he bore into the shimmering honey of Tyler's eyes. He was perfect. He's too good for him. Tyler's honey filled eyes mixed with the rosy passion in his heart.

"Tyler, I love you."

"I love you too, Josh."

"How about we take this to the bedroom."

"Of course, babe!"

With that, Josh chuckled, took Tyler by the hand and led him to their apartment bedroom.

_

 

The stench of weed clung to his pale yellow sweatshirt as he navigated through the bar, taking a drag of his cigarette; the smoke was dancing in front of his honey eyes. Bodies were drunkly stumbling around the tables and chairs, chatter clinging to the thick atmosphere. A hand sprung up through the crowd, directing Tyler to the dark oak table in the dimly lit corner. 

"Tyler!" A friendly voice exclaimed, a smile pulling at Tyler's lips, "How's it goin', man?" Tyler slipped into the seat next to the man, taking another much needed drag of weed. 

"Nothing much. How's the lucky man?" Tyler asked, chuckling as he inspected the wedding band wrapped around his friend's finger. 

"Ryan? He's happy. I am too. Just bought the house of our dreams." 

"So you're not moving back to Vegas?" Confused, the high man asked.

"We're right where we want to be. We're staying in Ohio."

"Bren, that's great! How's the record store?"

"Fine. We're planning on opening it next week. How's Josh?"

"Probably drunk." He sighed, twiddling his thumbs. Maybe he should go home and talk to his boyfriend about it?

No, we're fine. We're happy.

"Maybe you should go home? Make sure he's alright?" Brendon suggested, eyebrows dipped in concern, his arm moving to grab his jacket. 

"Brendon, he's fine. We're fine." His honey eyes clouded with doubt. 

"Ty, I don't think you are. You have that look." The other man leaned forward, elbows on the round table.

"Dude! I'm fine! We're fine!" Tyler weekly shouted, eyes lit up with red anger.

"He's not... hurting you, is he?" Brendon asked, the atmosphere becoming thicker.

"He's not. Trust me." Came Tyler's quick, confident reply.

"You need to tell me if he does." Tyler sighed.

The next hour brought several conversations involving things no one seems to care about, laughter, and two joints. Tyler was deep in his mind, in a world of nothing but happiness. Tyler was high up in the sun drenched clouds, Josh left his mind. He didn't need to worry about the young man with limbs hanging off the couch and a bottle of whiskey in hand. 

"So, I met this guy the other day. His name is Dallon. He's funny and nice. Maybe we should invite him next Friday?" Brendon suggested, a goofy smile lighting up his face. 

"Fine with me. Sounds fun. He smokes right?"

"I don't know. He loves music though. Has a band that plays here sometimes. Never seen them but, they're called the Brobecks I think? He played bass and sings."

"Sick! You should ask him when he plays so we can watch!" Tyler said, chuckling. 

"I will. He's sweet. You need more friends."

"Hey! I have friends!"

"You only constantly talk to me and Pete." His friend raised his eyebrows, a smirk dancing on his lips. 

"Fine you win. It's not my fault that our friends from college stopped talking to us!" Tyler exclaimed, his arms crossed across his chest.

"Jack and Alex moved to who knows where, remember?"

Tyler sighed, "I do now. But you're the one who got in a fight with Spencer!"

Brendon burst out laughing, "It was worth it. No one lays a hand on my man and gets away with it!"

"But Spencer was cool!"

"Don't care."

Tyler opened his mouth to speak, the buzz from his phone catching him off guard. He answers with a sigh.

"Babe... come home! Let's have sex!" Josh's slurred voice came through the phone.

"Josh! Stop calling me when you're drunk off your ass!" Tyler growled, glancing at Brendon's questioning expression, then he hung up.

_

 

warning: abuse, cheating

"Josh!" Tyler playfully whined as Josh was seated cross legged in the center of the living room, his bare skin that wasn't covered in shorts rubbing against the soft carpet. In his hands was an acoustic guitar. Next to him was three bottles of whiskey. Two empty, the other half full. 

"Tyler, stop." Josh growled lowly, gripping the neck of the guitar. His eyes flashed with red, his mouth pulled into a thin line.

"Josh, c'mon play me something!" Tyler laughed, legs swinging as he sat on the kitchen island. 

Josh sighed, "Stop being a bitch!" He yelled, the soft thump of the guitar being slammed onto the carpet ended with an array of sour notes. "Just go to bed already!" Josh collected himself and marched up to the younger man attempting to enjoy a peaceful night.

"Josh-" Tyler was cut short by a collision of flesh against flesh, a sharp sting leaving it's mark on his tan skin. An airy gasp left his lips as two hands grabbed onto his forearms, pulling him up and down. His back was slammed into the ceramic tile, pain coursing through his veins. His head pounded with adrenaline. 

"Just shut the fuck up!" Josh screamed, hands balled into fists, his breath reeked of alcohol.

"J-Josh! What the fuck!" Tyler choked out a sob, tears blurring his vision through his eyelashes. He steadied himself on his sore elbows. "Why! You said you'd never hurt me!"

"Then stop being so damn annoying!" The curly haired twenty three year old slurred.

Tyler collected himself and shakily stood up as Josh went to the refrigerator for another whiskey. Tyler grabbed his cellphone and ran out of his apartment, swallowing the lump lodged in his throat.

With shaking hands dialled Brendon's number, a tear falling when he didn't pick up. He then dialled Brendon's husband.

"Hey, Ty! What's up?" The chipper voice of Ryan flooded his ears as he stood in the cold wind outdoors.

"C-come pick me up. H-he hit me."

A gasp sounded through the static, then came Ryan's calming voice, "I'm a couple blocks away. Stay where you're at."

For five minutes, which felt like slowly passing centuries to Tyler, he stood on the cool concrete, watched passing cars zoom by, ignoring his existence. Ryan finally pulled up in his sleek car, Tyler took no time waiting, he opened the door and sobbed. 

Warm tears washed down his face as Ryan listened to him sob, his heart aching. Ryan sped down the street, reaching his new house quickly. Once the car was off he wrapped his arms around Tyler. 

The pair went inside the small, two story brick home. Ryan cracking a small smile as he entered.

"I'll show you the guest room. Then I'll make you dinner. Bren should be here."

Ryan lead Tyler silently upstairs, stopping himself in the hallway as loud moans erupted through the master bedroom door.

"Fuck... Dallon!" Brendon's muffled voice called out.

In shock, Ryan burst into the room, eyes wild.

"B-Brendon?" The brunette choked out, eyes wide.

A taller, unknown, stripped man was on top of a stripped down Brendon who was enjoying the feeling of bodies colliding. Brendon's head shot to the door in shock.

"R-Ryan? This is not what it looks like!"

"I'm sure as hell I know what this is!" Ryan roared. With wide eyes, Tyler fled the scene quickly taking large steps and going down the curved stair case.

"Ry-" Brendon began, only to be cut off by a sharp sting on his cheek. He looked up, Ryan's hand red from the harsh touch. 

"You can't call me that anymore! Both of you, get out of my house!" Ryan screamed, hot with bubbling rage and watering eyes. His nimble fingers danced over the silver band on his ring finger, contemplating. Glasses over eyes bore into Brendon. 

"This is my house!" Brendon roared, pulling the sheets over him and the lanky man above him, "You didn't work your ass off for it! You didn't spend all your money on a ring! Get out!" Brendon's flushed face was burning red as he pulled himself up to force his lips onto the man above him, moaning into a sloppy kiss. 

Ryan moved to the nightstand, roughly pulling off the sliver ring and slamming it on to the wood with a dull thud, "Save this for someone special, Brendon!" With that, the red faced young man stomped out of the bedroom. 

Ryan entered the rustic kitchen of dark woods and copper pots. A pile of food waste covered dishes lay unkept in the sink.  Glass reflections danced red from a pair of wine glasses, half empty. A teary eyed Tyler sat a dark bar stool in the moon lit atmosphere, head in his hands. 

"We're going to Pete's." Ryan spoke softly, choking back vile words. Tyler only nodded, shuffling out of the room to the garage with red, puffy eyes. Ryan followed, hands gripping his keys.

Ryan softly knocked on the door to Pete's apartment. The door swing open to rays of dim light. A shorter man stood, yawning, blond hair disheveled. 

"Pete! Someone's at the door!" The young man shouted into the living room.

"I'm coming, 'Trick!" Pete's chipper voice replied, followed by muted shuffling.

"Hello! I'm Patrick. Pete's boyfriend."


End file.
